Upbringing
by Calicy
Summary: The Na'vi of Pandora have many experiences throught their lives. Some are meaningful and deep and others are...not.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I wanted a break from the story with a plot so I went for something fluffier. It's the story of Jake and Neytiri's kid growing up on Pandora. It's my take on what childhood is like among the Na'vi.

"Neytiri? Why are you crying?"

Jake's mate rubbed her eyes furiously, blinked several times before she turned to look at him. Jake was confused. Mo'at had sent him here, telling him rather cryptically that her daughter had a joyous surprise for him. Neytiri held out her hands to him. Jake took them and knelt next to her.

"My Jake," she sighed, squeezing his fingers, "I have only happy tears." But even as she said the words, her lips quivered violently and she burst into tears again.

"Tell me what's wrong," he pleaded, "I'll go make it right."

Her answer to this was to place his hands on her navel. His eyes widened as the meaning of the gesture dawned on him. Norm had told it was might be possible but was 'highly unlikely.' He'd said their genes were probably not compatible. But in the rare spare moments, Jake had thought of it and he'd hoped Norm was wrong.

"You have many children to look after as the father of the Omaticaya clan," Neytiri said, "But what I want to know is, can you look after just one more?"

There was a beat and then Jake launched himself into Neytiri, crushing her into a firm embrace. Neytiri laughed, stroking his hair with one hand and massaging his neck with the other. Jake kissed her face, muttering joyful words between each kiss, "Of course I can!"

He sat back, straddling her thighs. His touch became gentler as if he were handling something delicate. In spite of himself, he knew in the back of his mind an unborn child would be no safer with someone other than Neytiri, "How long have you know? How much longer? How are you feeling?"

Neytiri smiled at his eagerness. She had known for some time now that she wanted only Jake to be the father of her children. The reaction he gave her just then confirmed her decision, "My mother told me this morning. I had no reason to suspect it before she told me so I could not share my uncertainties with you. She says I will give birth around the time the Ikrans are hatching their young. And I am happy but a little unsettled."

"Wow," he looked away, lost in thought, "It happened the first time." A look she'd never seen before spread across his face. He leaned back and pulled her into his lap. "But why are you sad then? This is fantastic news."

"Eywa does not give impossible tasks but I had hoped this would not happen until our clan was more secure," she confessed.

Jake scoffed, "Have you seen what I accomplished when only the well being of my clan was my motivation?" It was true. They had already found a new Keutrel and new hunting grounds and for the most part, the clan was thriving in spite of their hardships, "I will do anything for this kid."

"I should not have doubted you," Neytiri apologized.

"Hey," Jake said, "It's not like you had no reason. My track record isn't perfect."

She didn't want to laugh at this but she could barely hold back a smile. She wiped her face dry.

"What else do you know?" Jake persisted, "Tell me everything."

"My mother could not tell me if it was a male or female which is strange. Usually Eywa will tell the Tshahik everything about the child but my mother learned little this time," she smiled at him, "But my mother told me our child was beautiful. And we will both be part of them. That makes me happy."

"It's all I want then," Jake grinned back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake and Neytiri sat on the platform in the base of the new Home Tree. Jake's left wrist was tied tightly to Neytiri's right wrist. Mo'at stood in front of them. "Everything in the world is part of a cycle, birth to death, day to night, and youth to old. Every living being is bound to this chain. What one life holds, we can only know what The Great Mother tells us."

Mo'at leaned forward, plump berries in each of her hands. She squeezed one over Jake's head and the other over Neytiri. Neytiri knelt her head solemnly as the oily juicy trickled down her scalp. The juice of the Xhu'xhu plant was very sacred. This was the beginning of a meaningful ceremony, done for every parent in the Omaticaya. She shivered in anticipation.

Jake was not as moved. Not only were the details of this entire thing hazy to him but the only thing he could think of was how long it would take him to get this crap out of his hair. He tried to wipe it off and Mo'at slapped his arm.

Mo'at gently laid a large leaf down on a flat stone she'd placed in front of her. Carefully, she clapped two stones together to create a spark. The leaf ignited like it had been drenched in gasoline. Mo'at then heaved an egg-like stone onto the fire. The most horrifying smell filled the air.

"Great Mother Eywa," Mo'at took Jake and Neytiri's bounded hands, "Show us my children's child."

Before Jake knew what was happening, Mo'at had thrust their hands onto the burning rock. Jake squealed in a manner not unlike that of a little girl. The pain ran through him, filling his ever cell. Then there was an even greater pain, and Jake was blinded.

When he saw again, he was not in the Home Tree any longer. He was in a forest clearing. Neytiri and Mo'at were there too although he only sensed them, rather than seeing them.

In front of him, he saw two tall, lithe forms. He blinked to clear his eyes and saw it was two Na'vi. They were hard to see but looked strong and attractive. Each held a bow and arrow with expert hands. The one on the left was a man dressed in the spidery cape of the Tsahik. Next to him was a woman who bore the insignia of the Olo'eykan. Her bow bore a striking resemblance to the one Neytiri had inherited from her father.

The image was gone as suddenly as it had appeared. Jake blew softly on his searing hand. Next to him, Neytiri smiled as she caressed her stomach, lovingly. It made sense that Neytiri was carrying twins. That was why Mo'at hadn't been able to tell what the babies' gender was. Twins were rare among the Omaticaya but not unheard of. That was another characteristic, humans and Na'vi shared. It struck a chord with Jake and filled him with a sensation he couldn't quite describe.

Mo'at breathed, then said, "You will call them Sy'la and Eytan."

"Eytan," Jake repeated. He looked at Neytiri, "When I was a marine, I was saved by a Commander Sergei Eytan. He died so I could live."

"Then it is a honorable name," Neytiri said, "Sy'la is a name honoring my sister."

Jake could only nod at this. He'd lost a brother so he understood the significance of the name. Neytiri's sister, Sylwanin had died trying to rebel against RDA. The woman deserved a legacy.

"Good names," Jake concluded, "For good people."

A/N So, I took some liberties here that I want to explain. I don't think a Tsahik has to be a woman, nor does a Olo'eykan need to be a man, let alone a mated pair. For instance in the movie, Eytukan made Neytiri clan leader by giving her his ceremonial bow, despite the fact that her mate, Jake, wasn't Tsahik. So it is my opinion that Jake and Neytiri's son and daughter can be Tsahik and Olo'eykan, respectively despite the fact that they are related and despite the fact that they don't have the correct genders as presented in the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake had had certain expectations for the day. Neytiri had explained to him what would happen. She would go down to the river with two "Aunties," the Na'vi equivalent of midwives and when it was done, he would be allowed to come.

Jake assumed Neytiri would be in pain and that he would be allowed to be with her and comfort her. Neither of those came to fruition. These stemmed mostly from his earthly belief that birth was a source of suffering. The Na'vi celebrated the start of a new life as a sacred expressions of nature's divine power. There was no need for a comforting father on Pandora.

Neytiri's time came early one morning. She was simple about it. His mate merely stood, smiled sweetly at him and then slipped away, before he even realized what was happening.

Neytiri was lead, by two women on either side to the river. To Jake's surprise, she seemed joyous and was even singing. Jake knew it went against tradition but he still followed her. He settled himself in the brushes, close enough to see what was going on.

By the river, Neytiri knelt on a flat rock. The woman held her on each side. All three breathed in synch. As if by being one, the pain was not so bad. In a time shorter than Jake had thought it would take, it was over. The three women held their breath together, pausing, then a cry of new life, followed quickly by a second, identical cry.

Jake watched as each woman took a baby. Both were held upside down and cleaned and then freed from their birth cord. Then they were given to Neytiri to hold. The women, finished with their task, left the mother to bond with her children.

Jake knew he was supposed to wait for Neytiri to return to Home Tree, for her to come to him. But he had never had any intention of doing so and when the women were gone, he ran to his mate.

He slowed when he came to them, marveling how tiny and perfect they looked and how natural it seemed for Neytiri to be holding his children. Neytiri looked at him, her eyes cloudy. She was still singing, "My heart is happy. I have caught two little birds in a net. And in the net, with the little birds, in my happy heart."

Neytiri smiled at him, and instructed him to cradle his arms. When he did, she handed him his newborn daughter. The tiny creature touched his heart and his eyes watered.

"Thank you." Jake said.

Neytiri would stay with the babies for an entire year. Their needs were met quickly this way and they were happy children. They were close to their mother at all times. Na'vi believed it was essential to give babies skin to skin contact as much as possible.

Jake was allowed the same luxury. He played with his babies every chance he could. He even was allowed to care them for long periods of time as Neytiri worked and hunted. By the end of the year, Jake could not imagine rearing children in another manner.

One night, Mo'at came to Neytiri and Jake's branch and gave the infants a massage using a warm oil. When she was finished, and the babies were in a deep sleep, she took a thin blade and carefully trimmed off their soft baby hair. Then she turned to Jake and Neytiri and told them that was the time for their babies to be named.

Neytiri opened her mouth and then hesitated, "You wanted to give them another tradition?"

"Yes," he pulled a wet leaf from the niche he'd been keeping it. The water on it was from the river near the tree of souls, a holy water substitute. He doused his fingers and then made a cross on each of the babies chest.

Neytiri stared at him curiously. "My parents were Christian; that's a religion. That's the earth version of worshiping a higher spirit. You have Eywa, my parents had Jesus. I'm not religious but I still want whatever higher being there may be to protect them."

"You accepted my culture so I will accept yours," she said, "Especially when it means another great spirit will watch over our children."


	4. Chapter 4

On Earth, a child's first steps were a time of great emotion. Disbelief and sadness over the fact that a baby was becoming a child so soon, happiness because this was an achievement and astonishment over life itself and its various manifestations and changes. It was something to be recorded and remembered forever. Parents always immensely treasured this milestone.

The Na'vi didn't place such emphasis on a baby's first steps. They would be proud of a baby learning to walk for the first time but no more proud than they would be of an impressive hunt or a beautiful weaving. It was special but nothing they had not seen before.

Unfortunately, one Avatar was not made aware of this.

Neytiri was with a group of young hunters. They had been stalking a rather large Yerik for hours now and had finally cornered it in a clearing. She motioned for someone to come forward and walked proudly as a young girl aimed with perfect form. The air was thick with anticipation and concentrated thought. The Yerik was shuffling nervously as if it could tell its end was near.

The young hunter was just about to release her arrow when something massive and blue came charging into the clearing. The Yerik raced away from the wild intruder but Neytiri's anger vanished when she saw it was Jake. He was carrying Syla and wore a look of completely elation.

"Neytiri, you'll never guess what just hap-" Jake stopped and took in the heavy glares of the hunting party. He hung his head, trying not to smile, "I chased off the prey, didn't I?"

The young girl who'd almost made her first kill rose and looked about ready to attack Jake but Neytiri held her back. She said something quickly to the group and they laughed. Jake, who didn't understand what was being said merely smiled at the positive change of attitude.

"What is it my Jake?" asked Neytiri when she was done speaking. She turned and stood to face him.

"Syla took her first steps," he said. His enthusiasm was back, full fledge.

Jake was mildly put off by Neytiri's look of polite interest but he would not be deterred. He stood their small daughter on the ground and let go. He kept his eyes on Neytiri's face. He didn't want to miss the look she gave when she saw what he had just seen. At this point, it was the only thing that would validate ruining someone's first hunt for him.

The very instant Jake's hands left her shoulders; Syla fell back onto her rump. Jake looked sheepishly at the annoyed group. "I swear she was doing it perfectly before."

One of the hunter's was bearing his teeth and another was putting an arrow to her bow. Jake pulled Syla up once more and this time, she was able to stand on her own. But the second she tried to lift one wavering foot, she tumbled back to the ground.

The hunters, who might have been only slightly ticked if Syla had actually demonstrated her newfound ability, were now highly irate. Neytiri shooed them away, telling them to go and find the lost Yerik. When they were gone, she watched as Jake continued to try and coax Syla to her feet.

"Perhaps next time, you could wait until I return from the hunt."

Jake nodded, feeling too stupid and worthless to utter any words. Neytiri laughed softly and jogged off to catch her pupils.

Three days later when Eytan spoke for the first time and said the word he heard most often in his short life, Jake completely forgot his promise.

This time, Jake scared several plants from which fruit was being pulled from. They closed instantly, locking away the delicious fruit from the gathering group. "Skxawng! He can say Skxawng!"

Neytiri did nothing while Jake got a face full of soggy pulp and an earful of angry words. She simply hid a smile and reminded herself that he didn't know their culture like she did and that tonight might be an appropriate time to give him a few etiquette lessons.


	5. Chapter 5

_It must have happened when Jake was not watching. _

_It began with simple changes. One day Eytan's head barely touched Jake's chin, the next he was able to look his father in the eyes and Syla's hair which was only shoulder length was suddenly at her waist. Lines were suddenly traced over Neytiri's face making her look wise but weathered. Jake found he was growing more slovenly and wasn't able to keep up with the younger hunters. _

_But Jake fought this passing of time. He worked harder so people wouldn't notice his slowly growing mid section. He stood on his toes when his children were near and found he was more openly smitten with Neytiri. He also made himself new weapons. Not because the old ones were broken or failing but because he simply wanted to. It was a mid-life crisis but he wouldn't admit that. _

_Then time, which would not be ignored, began to manifest itself in new areas of his life. It went after the children. _

_It was an ordinary day. Jake was preparing his weapons and Neytiri was straightening up their sleeping area. Eytan and Syla were getting ready to leave for their day's work. Syla, who had killed her first Yerik only a week ago and was going on a group hunt. Eytan was going to be praying with Neytiri. _

_Syla adjusted her bow over her shoulders one last time then bending to kiss her father's head, she said, "Good Bye Sempul."_

_Jake tensed. Sempul was what adult Na'vi called their fathers. Syla wasn't an adult. But still stranger, she went to kiss Neytiri, said, "Good Bye Sa'nok," and Neytiri barely responded. _

_Soon after, Eytan did the same. Jake forced himself not to panic. So what if they wanted a little more maturity? They were still his babies. _

_Then a week later, it got worse. Syla brought home a necklace, a present from an admiring male. Jake went out of his way to track down the boy and scare the infatuation right out of the unlucky beau. _

_Jake knew what he had to do. That night when they were sitting together as a family after dinner, he challenged Syla to an arm wrestling match. She had never been able to beat him at that. He felt bad about it, that he would be showing his daughter how weak she was but he did it anyway. _

_However, it didn't quite pan out like that. He threw his full strength against her hand and was horrified to see it remain steady. Then his palm began to sink, in the wrong direction. He fought it, made faces at her to break her concentration and dug his nails into her hand but it was too late. She pounded his fist against the floor and sat back in triumph._

_Later, when Syla and Eytan were visiting their friends, Jake told Neytiri about his new disturbing observation. She sighed and told him about how their son achieved such a deep connection with Eywa that he had gone into a trance. "Only the greatest of Tshahik are able to do so."_

_She reached over and covered his hand with her own. "But it will not be so bad. Life is a cycle. You simply have reached the end of yours."_

Jake snapped awake then. It was a dream. He looked over and saw his sleeping toddlers. They were still just babies. He sighed and collapsed against Neytiri's back. She mumbled in her sleep.

It was the most terrifying dream of all: the one that would come true.

A/N: Of course it was a dream!


	6. Chapter 6

When her children reached their fifth birthday, Neytiri presented them with their very own Su'shiri t'acto sa, the toy banshee every Na'vi child received. It was a reminder that one day they would bond with an Ikran and a gentle encouragement to build their hunting skills to prepare for when said day arrived. Neytiri had been working on the play things for weeks, in any spare private moment she could find. Thus, when both Syla and Eytan were surprised and delighted by their new toys, Neytiri was very pleased.

Jake experienced a different emotion. He was slightly angry. He had no skill at weaving nor was he good at keeping secrets but he still felt irate that his mate gave such a gift and he was empty handed. He pouted rather pointedly but Neytiri was too busy showing the children how to decorate their new toys to see.

Then Jake had an idea. As he watched his twins wave their ikrans through the air and look wistfully to the skies, the idea clung stubbornly and grew. By the time, he and Neytiri were putting their son and daughter to bed; he had made up his mind and planned out how he would make it a reality.

He awoke before dawn and moving silently, he picked up his sleeping children and carried them to the highest branch in the Hometree. There, he shook them awake. Syla looked at him with cranky eyes, "What is it, Sempu? Are you going to teach us something?"

"This is something you may learned a thing or two from, yeah," Jake said.

He turned and called out. In moments, his Ikran sailed onto the branch before them. Syla and Eytan watched at majestic beast in awe. They had never seen one so close. This was the exact reaction Jake had wanted. But there was more. Jake pulled himself onto the ikran's back and motioned for them to join him there.

Syla was sitting in front of him in seconds, leaning forward in anticipation. But Eytan hesitated. He had always been the more thoughtful and fretful of the two. Where he had inherited or learned these traits, Jake had no idea. Neither of his parents was know to ignore their urges or be anything less than instinctive.

"Are you sure this is allowed, Sempu?" he asked, "Does Sa'nu know?"

It wasn't something he could see the Na'vi openly condoning but he wanted to do it in the worst way. And if he asked, they might tell him not to. That he couldn't have. So it wasn't lying really, it was holding back the truth.

Jake didn't look in his son's eyes. He prayed that the boy wouldn't seen through the charade and run to tell Neytiri. Instead he said, "I am Toruk Makto. Of course it's alright."

When Eytan was sitting behind him with his arms wrapped around his father's waist, Jake called for the Ikran to take flight. They were momentarily forced down as the Ikran fought against inertia and gravity of Pandora. This terrified the children. Syla yelped and Eytan clung tightly to Jake.

Then it was better. They were in the air, soaring seemingly weightlessly through the clouds. But they could see nothing and the watery air made it had to see. So Jake pressed for the Ikran to drop down.

That put them where Jake had wanted to be. They were flying over the vast jungles of their planet, on the back of the wind. The sun had just risen and the trees were alive and golden. Eytan stopped shivering and Syla leaned over the sides to look, smiling widely. It was humbling to look at the vastness and feel one's comparable smallness, but exciting and inspiring. He couldn't describe this feeling but it was what he wanted them to feel.

Syla turned and looked at him. "Sempu, we are part of the sky!"

"Exactly," he replied.

Jake looked at the sun and knew they had to return home. He didn't want to give Syla and Eytan too much flight, just a taste of it. They touched down in the landing branch and Jake helped Syla and Eytan get down.

"That's not everything," he said as they walked hand in hand back to their sleeping quarters, "One day you will become one with the Ikran and that is the feeling I want you to look forward to. This is only the start. There is more."

Syla said, "I want to ride the Ikran again. I will work hard so I can."

"I will do it in three season cycles," Eytan said, "Long before Syla does it."

Jake chuckled at this. He would tell him later that it was almost unheard of to ride an Ikran before one's sixteenth birthday. Syla opened her mouth to retort Eytan's claim then shut it. Eytan's proud face also vanished.

Neytiri was sitting, waiting for them.

She stared at them for a moment, making them squirm and avoid her eyes. Jake briefly wondered if she knew what they had just done or if she just smelled a guilty conscience. His mind worked to find a suitable alternate story. "My Neytiri," he said, his voice like nectar, "We were just-"

"No," she said, "I saw you."

Without and ambivalence to the situation and the guise of innocence, Jake was unable to hold back his terror. He was apprehensive about the action Neytiri would take in response to this.

"Go down and wash, Syla, Eytan," she said, "I will speak to you later."

They scampered away before she could change their mind and not delay their punishment. They didn't even look at Jake. "Traitors," he whispered as they passed.

Eytan didn't response but Syla gave him a mischievous look that clearly said, "Better you than me."

"Jakesully," Neytiri said, "Did you not wonder why I did not let you ride my Ikran the first time I showed it to you?"

"Well I-"

"And did you not wonder why you have never seen a child riding with their parents?" She looked to the ground and her ear twitched as if was giving him an attitude.

"See, no one told me-"

"Yet," she looked into his eyes, "You still thought it would be suitable to take my children off in the middle of the night to fly without even a seat for them? What will you do next? Encourage them to tame a Palulukan?"

"Don't say it like that. You make me sound stupid and immature," he cursed her smug face, "They're fine aren't they?"

"You did something that is not acceptable," she said, "And I believe you know that."

"You're also not supposed to mate with dreamwalkers," he said, "But some people do it anyway and I believe they knew that."

This made Neytiri furious. She had expected an easy victory in this argument. Now her own logic was being thrown back at her. She glared at him, her mouth hanging open. Unable to find words, she stomped away.

She was angry but Neytiri still could help but smile at his words.


End file.
